heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-06-02 - One Messed Up Happy Family
Dr. Paul Westfield is head of the medical field and does little more than glance at Superman and Matrix before disappearing behind closed doors for emergency care. In the sterile appearing office which is currently operating as a waiting room, a Project Cadmus attendent comes to provide drinks and refreshments to Superman and Matrix over the news few hours that it takes to fully stablize Superboy. It gives the two some quality time together or something, before Dr. Westfield finally comes back into the office and clears his throat with mild annoyance. "He will live." Superman sticks as close to Matrix and Superboy as he is allowed. After his initial comments, he pays little attention to anything save his young friend. When not allowed in the emergency room, he settles for pacing outside the doors. He doesn't even pay attention to the missing parts of his suit and politely, if a bit gruffly, declines refreshments. At the reappearance of Doctor Westfield, he pauses in his pacing to look up, closing his eyes in relief at her words. Matrix stays sitting in a corner of the room, effectively unresponsive, for the duration of the procedure. She finally rises from her slumped position, hopping to her feet when Westfield reappears. "When can we see him?" are the first words out of her mouth as she strides over to stand beside Superman. The superhearing would have allows Superboy to keep track of Superboy in the next room. The process of stopping blood flow, checking injuries, performing hooks for monitoring vitals and providing fuilds, and loading him in an advanced healing tube as they monitor, tinker with settings, etc. Nothing wrong, just likely a little strange compared to traditional surgery and care. Dr. Westfield lets out a frustrated breath, "I suppose you two won't take no for an answer against seeing him." He looks pointedly at Matrix, "Pity you merged with a host. We had high expectations of you. But, not my project! If only I was able to finish his growth," and Dr. Westfield grumbles to himself, something about equations and power levels as he about faces and heads back into the lab. Not the most feeling guy, seriously. Inside is a full operational room along with other things, of a good size. Inside the tube is a rapidly healing Superboy with a breathing mask on and nothing by his briefs. They stole his clothes! Well, they were pretty much destoryed then anyway. His leather jacket which has a number of holes in it is half buried in the former strips of his uniform which was cut off of him due to his body's damage. The Kid's arm appears healed, as does his nose. Superman's expression hardens as Westfield keeps talking. As the man turns to leave, he even takes a step toward him, fists clenching and anger reaching his eyes. But he stops himself, forcing a deep breath in and completely out again before following the man more calmly into the room. He gives a glance around the room that lasts only a second, and then he is moving to get to the boy's side, speaking without seeming to care if the kid is concious or not, "You hurry up and get better, okay kid?" Matrix snorts at Westfield's comment. "/Project Matrix/ might care what you think, Westfield, but /I/ sure as hell don't. So, you can take your opinion of me and shove it. Long as you make the Kid better, then your opinion means pretty much squat to me." She then follows Superman to Superboy's side, standing beside the tube and looking about as troubled and conflicted as one might expect from someone in the position of seeing a loved one in this state. Dr. Westfield snorts slightly, "Nice personality adjustment," that's sarcasm of course, he hates it. Then toward Superman, "I'm not sure why you seem so attached to him. And I'm sure when the Sentinels Project gets ahold of you later they will have some issues with your actions." But he pauses for a moment before adding, "But I'm glad you saved Superboy." He doesn't elaborate, best he didn't, he would likely peeve off Superman again. The rest of the doctors moving about seem to be slowly making their way out of the room though one pauses to whisper to Dr. Westfield, "Vitals appear good and steady. He is expected to wake up at anytime." They then depart as well. Course, Superboy is already awake, and listening in as he not only tries to figure out where he is, but what is going on. He heard Superman's words, and that makes him feel better. Superman doesn't reply to Westfield save to glance at the man with a single eyebrow raised. His attention turns almost instantly back to Superboy. "Of course." He adds, tone taking on a joking tone, "I just may have to ground you for a few months, after going off and putting yourself in that kind of danger." "When I find Zod," Matrix mutters under her breath, "I'm gonna BREAK him and INCINERATE the bits." She reaches out to rest a hand on the glass -- or whatever it is -- of Superboy's healing tube, hoping to convey the strength she wants to lend him. Dammit, nobody told her that adopting a kid brother would make you go all emotional when he got hurt. "Ground him?" Dr. Westfield doesn't get it. "He's a genetic creation that is programmed to do battle to protect the Earth. Why would you ground him for doing what he was created to do?" You know, Superboy resisted giving Zod the bird, but suddenly, he gives it to Superman, and his eyes slowly open. They seem painful at first to open with how slow they do so, but they do open. "Oh, he's awake. Well, let's see how much things got derailed...," and Dr. Westfield sighs dramatically. He really isn't a loveable fellow, is he? Superboy then slowly looks toward Matrix and winks at her. "Well, get out of there!" Dr. Westfield is of course impatient to get started with talking to his missing subject. Superboy rolls his eyes and slowly starts to lift himself out of the healing tube. He hangs on the edge as a water-like substance drips off him. He speaks through the breathing mask. "Can I get a shower and clothes? Cause this stuff feels seriously nasty." Dr. Westfield makes a sound of impatience and pushes a button against the wall to reveal a small shower. "I'll have an attendant fetch you something." Superman simply grins at the finger, taking it as the sign of life he was looking for, more or less. He steps back to allow Superboy room to exit the tube. As he steps back, he places a hand on Matrix's shoulder. The gesture is an attempt at comfort, and the looks he gives an understanding sort of smile. Its also a short gesture, both because he knows she won't be comfortable with more and because not long after he's moving to look over the pile of shredded clothing left behind. Matrix offers a thin but grateful smile to Superman, then she turns to Westfield, one fist clenching at her side. "Look, you damn GHOUL, he's a KID -- a teenage guy -- not some fragging weapon!" She manages not to dramatically slam her fist into anything or wave it in Westfield's face, but just barely. "He's also basically my brother, as far as I'm concerned, so you either start treating him like a PERSON, or I'm gonna show you why there's NOTHING funny about the phrase 'flame on'!" Superboy soon floats the rest of the way up and lands outside the tube, removing the breathing mask and the sensor cords with quickness, though he winces a bit as he moves. He glances over at his former clothes and jacket, whimpering a bit and glancing away. He was very fond of that jacket and uniform. But he then heads for the shower to get that done quickly. He does pause as he goes to enter, watching Dr. Westfield start to get red in the face. "Hey, don't worry about it Matrix. He doesn't know I am, just what I am. It isn't like it's a personal attack. He will figure out soon enough I have a mind of my own now." He then disappears into the shower. Dr. Westfield takes a deep breath, moving to take a seat in a padded chair as he interlinks his fingers together. He is thoughtful a moment, weighing Superboy's words before saying, "I do know what Superboy is. I designed him, created him, customized his programming, his growth pattern, and even physically altered him somewhat to make sure he would looke like Superman. Superboy is washing as fast as possible, before the conversation is turning a bit scary, and he wants to be cleaned and clothed for it, not spying with heightened senses. Dr. Westfield finally moves to pick up a phone. "Bring in a new uniform and accessories for Superboy. Along with a 'privacy curtain' so he can dress without upsetting his 'older sister'." Sarcastic much? Why is it so hard for him to pick up on it himself? Superman grins at the fight, but remains focused for the moment. After a bit of looking he pulls the jacket from the pile, and slings it over one shoulder. "I think I know someone who can fix this." He says quietly as he returns to stand with Matrix. There's a tiny pause as Westfield mentions the physical alterations, imperceptable save to Matrix and Superboy. Matrix is given a grin as the doctor mentions 'upsetting' her. "Doc. You may know everything you think there is to know about science. But you have a lot to learn. A lot." Matrix offers a sardonic smile at Westfield following Superman's comment, folding her arms across her chest and deciding to just wait and see where this goes. Otherwise, she might just walk up to the goon, government scientist or not, and punch him in his stupid face. Hard. Dr. Westfield falls silent as an attendant comes in with clothes, and dragging a privacy curtain which they place in front of the shower area, and the clothes and towel on the floor. He then exits. At that point, Superboy slides the door open and peeks out, seeing it's clear and he isn't going to shock his big sis, he towels off and gets dressed with super speed, even if he is still moving stiffly. He steps out, boots, belts and everything as it was except for the sunglasses and leather jacket. He notices the leather jacket over Superman's shoulder and looks a little hopeful, though then looks at the Doc. "What do you mean altered? I'm a clone, so I should automatically look exactly like Superman." Dr. Westfield smirks a touch, but only briefly. "False information. You are only half a clone." And after a dramatic pause, he continues, "You are half human, with supplimental powers as we were not even sure how your Kyrptonian powers would develop. The fact you have some is impressive and pleasing." Superboy is busy looking a bit shell shocked right now, eyes widened, and confused. Yep, surprise! He's not really your daddy after all, sort of deal. Well, Superman sorta is, kinda still, but it's still different! He's not a full-blooded Kryptionian? Superman's eyes narrow at the new information. "And where did the other half of the DNA come from?" His tone suggests that failing to answer will be met with less than pleasant circumstances. His posture has changed as well, his body stiffening as he waits. "A human donor." And without even a twitch in his heart beat as he lies, "My DNA." Dr. Westfield is very good. But it gives him a little more power over Superboy that he didn't have before. Superboy's voice is a little 'off', "And what about my powers? Is that why Zod beat me? Am I...," not good enough? Superboy is taking it hard, those that already know him well enough can see that. "Tactile Telekinesis. You were originally to be Superman's replacement should he have gone rogue or died." The fact Dr. Westfield can blurt that out so simply is sorta scary. "The Government's security blanket in difficult times. However, I doubt we have to worry about that," as the Doc looks pointedly at Superman. "Though I doubt the government will be pleased with Superman right now, I believe they wish to retain a strong relationship with Superman. You were supposed to be grown to maturity and kept in statis until further notice," he comments to Superboy. Again, a partial truth, but one he doesn't even flicker an eyelash at. "Taticle Telekinesis? I...think I need to sit down." Superboy looks vaguely about, trying to register where a chair is. There are a number about, but he isn't really seeing them. It's explaining so much, how his powers didn't work at odd moments maybe...but then again, "What is that?" Yep, the Kid's still lost. "Do I really have a lame mom like you?" Dr. Westfield puffs up, "I'm brilliant! I am not lame at all!" Dude, this so leaves an opening for Matrix. Matrix goes immediately to Superboy's side at seeing him bewildered, slipping one arm around his shoulders and moving to steer him toward a chair. At Westfield's assertion, though, she can't help but look back and give a derisive snort. "Not lame, right. Whatever you tell your non-existent girlfriend at night to make yourself feel better." Dr. Westfield gasps, then glares at Matrix. He doesn't dare say what he wants to, no, he just grinds his teeth. It takes him a bit, but he does growl out, "It's a complicated explaination and will take time. But it's basically telekinesis through touch, expanding the effect of your telekinesis." Superman seems to be thinking along the same lines as 'big sis'. He moves to Superboy's other side, so that the pair flanks the boy in his seat, and faces Westfield. Smirking a little in reaction to Matrix's comment, he looks to Superboy and grins, "Sounds like a pretty cool power, kid. I can already think of some fun ways to test it." Matrix rests one hand on Superboy's shoulder, shaking her head. "Y'know, speaking as a hybrid clone, myself, it's at least nice to know I'm not alone anymore," she murmurs, trying to be supportive, but then her glare returns for Westfield. "You could try showing some sensitivity to his feelings, you f--" she cuts off, glancing down at the Kid, and apparently decides to let that one be. For now. "Umm...ya," or something. Superboy isn't sure what to think right now. He's alive and he's thankful for that, but anything else? It's just hell in his head right now. He almost misses Matrix's slip up, "I'm going to tell on you," he says with a twitch of his lips, trying to make a joke, but it falls a little flat. Dr. Westfield lets out a huff of breath, "My /apologizes/," though he doesn't sound at all sincere. "In either case, as the Sentinels Project wouldn't want to let Superman go, we also don't want to let Superboy go." Superboy? "Like hell!" He just about jumps from the seat he was in and looks ready to fight! He isn't down for the count. "Oh, do calm down! I realized the project is far off target, so I've been ordered to adjust it. Details will be discussed with the head of the program, not with me." He then looks over as the door slides open to reveal a very inhuman D.N. Alien. The guy has grey skin, black eyes, and white horns. "Ah, Project Onyx. He will be your trainer and controller. He will settle you in until your meeting with the head." Project Onyx is much more polite, "A pleasure to meet you Superboy. "And think of me as...a mentor." He looks to be about 18 to 21, wearing the typical D.N. Alien uniform of purple and white. He doesn't smile though. He then nods toward Superman and Matrix, "I hope to meet you both under more pleasent circumstances, Matrix, Superman," saying the ladies' name first. "Oh, just get them out of my office, I have work to do," Dr. Westfield orders. Project Onyx nods toward the Dr. but smirks a bit toward the other three. "Let's get out of here. I'm sure hanging in the lab isn't the most comfortable place. The meeting should be tomorrow or the day after, so you have time to prepare your arguments Superboy and figure out what you will and will not compermise on," practical advise. Superboy? He just scowls, "I know that stuff already. It's not like I haven't considered this possibility happening before." But he glances toward Superman and Matrix, as if not wanting to be sepreated from them just yet. "Someplace private we can...talk?" Project Onyx nods, "Your sitting room in your quarters. Unmonitored, though non-private rooms are always monitored." "Dude, in the shower?! I knew I should have kept those undergarmets on while showering." Leave it to Superboy to say the goofest things. Superman eyes Project Onyx. warily. He says very little, and is silent save for a simple nod when the creature is introduced. Keeping a straight face, with only a twitch of a reaction for Superboy's comment, he asks, "You -do- realize that we will not be leaving him here, I take it?" Again with the tone of steel which will brook no refusal. Matrix gives Westfield a look that would melt iron... at least, it would if she weren't being careful to control herself. She nods along with Superman, then offers a smile for Superboy's sake. "Relax, Kid. Nobody saw anything. Besides, not much you can hide from the people who made you." She shoots Westfield a dirty look, anyway, and prepares to follow Onyx to the other quarters. Before an argument can be started with Dr. Westfield, Superboy speaks up. "It's /fine/," he says firmly, though he has nervousness in his eyes. "They won't hurt me here. And I owe a chance to speak with the head of Project Cadmus. Just...let's umm..talk in my new quarters I guess," sounding vaguely confused at the end. But he then follows after Project Onyx. "Geez, that makes me feel so much better Matrix," he adds with a grumble. Project Onyx is silent as he leads the way through the large headquarters, not speaking when there is no need. But he nods toward some of the employees and some of the other D.N. Aliens that walk by and look similar to him. When the three of them reach Superboy's quarters he advises that his finger print will open it. "And my only suggestion? This isn't the end of the world Kid. You can do good work here. However, if you want to retain your freedom...you lived out on your own for a while out from these walls. Fight to keep it. The head isn't unresonable like Dr. Westfield, so don't stress so much." He then nods respectfully and takes his leave. Superboy is thoughtful as he leads everyone inside the respectable sitting room with working television but no telephone. He doesn't say anything at first, giving you guys a chance to speak your pieces to him. Once the doors are closed behind the three, Superman's posture changes. The change is miniscule, and might not even be picked up on a camera, but there is the tiniest loss of 'standing perfectly straight and camera-ready' in him now. For a bit he watches Superboy, unsure what to say. Then he tries, "You know, somedays I'd give anything to be half Human. Even if it meant sharing a bloodline with that guy." He grins at the boy. Matrix flops into a chair, crossing her arms against her abdomen and looking generally grumpy but trying to feign good humor. "Look on the bright side, Kid," she points out with only moderate bitterness, "at least you're not half omnimorphic GOOP." She glances between the two males wearing the S. "This," she taps the silver shield at her chest, "is just a fashion statement for me. For you guys, it actually means some kind of heritage." Superboy winces a bit at that, "Ya, and get your butt handed to you by Zod like you were an infant." He doesn't say he was forced to bow before the guy, he doesn't realize yet that his shame was caught on camera. He will be horrified about that later. "Let's strike that from your to-do list." Superboy then shakes his head, "You are my big sister. You are family, end of story." He strongly believes that still at least. "You /are/ family." Superman agrees with a pointed look at Matrix, "So it is more than a fashion statement." Then to Superboy, "And you stood up to him. Faced with unbeatable odds, you stood up anyway. Which means that you earned it today." Smiling a little, he gestures at the symbol. "You're gonna be ok, Kid. Especially if you get some rest now and let us help you get yourself out of here so we can have this talk in full at the... well, at my place." He grins. "Thanks," Matrix says, sounding generally sincere, but she keeps her expression to a tight and tense smile. Clearly, she's not ready to let go of the day's events. She stands up, though. "Like Superman said, rest. We'll talk soon, and if Cadmus tries to jerk you around, I'll see how they like it when I redecorate." Unfolding her arms, she smacks a fist into her open palm, muttering, "Starting with Westfield's FACE." Superboy smiles a bit at that. "I think I'll be fine until the meeting at least, but...can you guys come pick me up after two days? To...make sure everything is really alright?" He thinks things will be fine, but there is that little nagging doubt. He laughs at Matrix's words, an uneven laugh, but still a laugh. "There are good people here, people that really care about this country. Their goal was also never to harm me. Control me yes, but not harm me." He is actually surprisingly practical about all this. "And...I want to learn more about this tactical telekinesis." He looks down at his gloved hands. "I need to understand what it is, what...I /am/." "Get what you can from them." Superman grins, "And in two days even the thickest walls in this place won't be able to keep us from coming for you." He moves to stand with Matrix, tense but keeping on a brave face for Superboy's sake, "When you come back, we'll see about getting ourselves some kind of communicators, so this kind of thing won't happen again." Matrix gives a slow nod. "What Superman said. Don't worry, this place won't keep you cooped up for too long. 'Til then, just... try to get your head together or whatever. You'll see, you're still as good as ever. It just means it took more work to get you born than we thought." She smiles one last time, a bit awkwardly, then turns to follow Superman out. Superboy nods, "And...umm, sorry about dragging you out in public. I don't remember anything, but I heard the scientists whispering behind Dr. Westfield's back while I was going in and out of it. I'll get a better run down umm...later." He really isn't sure he wants to hear it right now. "And sure...communicators. Not sure how you will make sure the Sentinels Project won't track them...just..," he shrugs. "I want to try and keep my new ID secret still. My private life, well, private." He smiles a bit then however. "I'll work it out." He's looking worn out and tired right now. His body is healed, but still not the most healthy looking like he has been in the past. Superboy then watches Matrix take her leave, but before she finishes her depature, he moves to give her a hug. "Take care." And offers a hand toward Superman. "Again, thanks." He has his moments where he can be a snot nosed kid, but this isn't one of them. "I'm going to get some shut eye, before I face plant in front of you guys and embarass myself all over again." He smirks a touch. "We'll figure something out. Get some rest." Superman leads the way to the door, where he pauses and turns to grin once more at Superboy, "And don't /even/ worry about that. You didn't drag me, you gave me a dang good reason to do what I should have done a long time ago. Take care, and we'll see you in two days." Category:Logs